


Rage [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, set in damascus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: Rage and Love are not opposites.[A recording of a fic by Miri1984 for the 2021 Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology]
Kudos: 2
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI





	Rage [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365881) by [Miri1984](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miri1984/pseuds/Miri1984). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic21/rage.mp3) | **Size:** 1.18MB | **Duration:** 1:32min

  
---|---


End file.
